


The Worst Thing

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crushes, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Harry is a Good Friend, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Harry Potter is listening to Ron rant about Hermione...when all of a sudden the girl in question comes in to the room too. To no one's surprise, she has a great comeback.Oneshot/drabble





	The Worst Thing

Harry rolled his eyes in the common room as he listened to Ron. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about him--he was his best friend, of course he did! It was just...well, he’d figured out by now that Ron and Hermione liked each other. It was just a matter of time before the people in question figured it out too, heh. 

“So then I thought the worst thing about Hermione is--” Ron froze as someone cleared their throat right behind him. “Oh hey Hermione.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down next to him reluctantly. “I already know what the worst thing about me is, Ronald.” She smirked slightly as Harry and Ron looked at each other with a mix of confusion and curiosity. “My taste in friends.” 

“...harsh.” Ron muttered, even though he deserved it. 


End file.
